A Mother's Love
by thisaintascene84
Summary: Written from my memories growing up and facing life, the bad things that happened to me and how I rose above it all. Or did I? This story is a true to life story about how I turned out after tragjic things happened.


A mother's love...

A mother's love is often described as unconditional; but to some it may not seem that way. To a child it's hard to distinguish what they perceive and what they don't, unless you get on their level and ask. Nobody ever asks me how I perceive my mother's love over the years, but I'm going to tell you.

It's a long story and the ending is not yet written. But if you'd like to follow my journey and get into my head I welcome you to my mind.

Growing up I have scattered memories of things happening in my life, most of them good memories but you have the bad ones mixed in. My earliest memory was the age of 4 while watching television in my undies while my parents fought in the next room. I remember tying myself to my tiny yellow lawn chair, the old kind with woven plastic strips...with a robe belt as a seat belt. I couldn't recall the topic of that argument but remember daddy leaving us shortly after that.

I know this because my next memory is my Mother on the phone with him after our kitchen had a small fire, I remember her saying "How could you do this to your daughter?" Years later I find out he hadn't started the fire in our house as I had thought for years, she was arguing with him about coming to see me. He refused to see me unless he could bring his mistress with him, as he'd been cheating on us with another woman.

I have scattered memories of myself playing outside, meeting boyfriends of my mom's and then it shifts to suddenly I have a brother and new daddy. I hear stories from family that I was not fond of the newest addition, perhaps I wanted mommy to myself or perhaps I saw evil in them. Follow along to discover the truth in that theory, aren't you intrigued?

My childhood was pretty normal, I played every sport I asked to try I even joined Children's Theatre which was the best thing I had ever done. I starred in many plays and really enjoyed becoming someone else for a short period of time each day. I was a princess, a mother, and a giant all in one day...what kind of childhood did you have? My other favorite memory growing up was doing baton, I marched in parades and got all dolled up and after I was done we visited the local festivals. I remember dropping that baton and it rolled into some horse poo and the lady gave me a new one, the things we remember.

I remember moving around the age of 6, away from my school and all of my friends to a town south of that. I had to start all over and while I was still young, it really set me back. I made a couple of friends quickly who lived on my street and we played all day outside, till the street lights came on! Those were the days. Aaron was my favorite, he had a talking bird and we made him say some pretty funny stuff his mom didn't appreciate. We fed the ducks on our pond, in the winter we would sled down the hill and onto the ice, life was awesome.

I began this school and made even more friends; I didn't enjoy the school though. My teacher began accusing me of cheating on my spelling tests in 3rd grade, said I was not actually that good at spelling. I remember my mom taking it to the principals and telling him to quiz me himself, I was quite good at spelling. He refused and stood behind the teacher so she pulled me out of the school and I went to a new school again. My self confidence plummeted because I felt like I had done something wrong, I did well on my school work and the teacher got mad?

On the first day in this new school I noticed the kids were friendlier than the last school and I got seated between Falisha Martin and Daniel Trump. Falisha's socks never matched and she always had crimped hair, she was very quiet and didn't talk very much. Daniel was cute and really tan, he was into sports and we talked about baseball a lot since we both played.

I stayed at this school until I went into 6th grade; made many friends and participated in a lot of extra activities. I played softball, vollyball, basketball and was still in acting; I really loved my teachers and I loved my friends. However one day my 5th grade teacher gave us all an assignment, read to chapter 6 in our chapter books. I sat down and did so, closing my book after wards and she approached me, "You need to read the chapter again, I know you did not finish it that quickly." I was shocked, I DID read it I could tell you what it said even. But I opened up my book and read it once more, slowly so the other kids could catch up. I still finished ahead of most of the kids and she asked me to step into the hallway with her, when I did I about cried. She was sending me to the principals office because I wasn't doing the assignment as asked, I told her I did read it twice and she said I was getting lippy.

The principal had her bring the book down and he quizzed me on what I'd read, I'd answered everything right and he had me read the next chapter once and did the same thing, passed. He told my teacher I was just a fast reader and that I shouldn't have been in trouble for being as such. Finally!

So, I had a few setbacks academically but my social life was great and so was my home life. I think the story begins to take shape in the Junior High years. Join me, won't you?


End file.
